Misty: bio hybrids still stand
by tinttloo010102
Summary: Misty is a girl who has special powers. She is 75% digimon, made by Karata. But she rebels against him, she fights, then is faced with death at Karatas hand. Will she save her skin or save Marcus Damon? I suck at reviews please read its good (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- 13

"Misty." Said the dreaded voice. The girl groaned raising her head, only for freezing water to be splashed in her face. She blinked, wanting to rub the liquid out of her eyes but the chains holding her to the cold wall prevented this. "Misty, sweetheart, I have a job for you." Cooed Karata.

"Leave me alone!" Cried Misty, thrashing about in her chains. "Is this about that stupid Damon boy again? What is your deal with him? He's just a kid, leave him alone! And leave ME alone!" Karata stalks over to his creation and slaps her hard across the face.

"Don't be such a spoilt brat! I gave you a chance at a better life but you rejected it!"

"No." Hissed Misty "you gave me a life as a monster! I don't want to be a stupid Digimon. Or super-bio hybrid or whatever freak you turned me into!" Karata sighs, rubbing his temples.

"My guards did say that once you turn 13 you'll be harder to control. Guess they were right." Misty freezes, then yells at Karata ;

"you could have told me I am 13! That's 3 years, Karata, I've been in this hell hole three years!"

"Huh" Karata looks, slightly surprised, at Misty. "That's the first time in a year you've called me by my name and not stupid or idiot. All though it should be master, I might be willing to overlook that if you do this task for me. Of course, if you don't, it'll be no food for a week for you. Gosh, I do hope you survive..."

"Go to hell." Misty spits at the evil man who kidnapped her three years ago.

"Suit yourself. You're the one who'll be starved, not me. And the chances of you surviving are very slim." Said Karata in his silk voice, then turned, walking out the door, pausing in the doorway to give his favourite little experiment time to reconsider.

He really didn't want to let her die, it would be such a shame and a waste of time to make another one of her. And she was just the right human as well; clever, resourceful, she could fight and knew martial arts, she never gave up and was scared of nothing. He remembered, as soon as she had been transformed into a super bio hybrid, he put her into a training room to see how strong she was. Unlike the regular bio hybrids, she was 75% Digimon instead of 50%, so some of her digimon form, Elmamon, had come into her human body. Without digivolving, she could run super quickly, had incredible balance, she was super smart and was as brave as a digimon warrior and much more. But the main trait that she had from her Digimon form was really kinda cool. Elmamon had many leaves over its body. It's leaves changed colour with its mood, just as Mistys eyes changed colour with her emotions.

Misty had beat up those gizumon like they were stuffed toys, without even digivolving.

"Wait." Sighed the defeated girl. "I'll do it. Whatever you want." Karata smiled, he knew he would win in the end. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Finding him

"Now, Misty, you are sure of what you have to do?"

"Mmmmm" said a distracted Misty, staring up at the gizumon holding her arms, restraining her. They were ten times stronger than her now, Karata had obviously digivolved them up a few levels, probably all the way to Mega level. She was lucky that they could not be upgraded into burst mode; Karata had tried but burst mode relied on emotion and these Digimon were emotionless, the one flaw in Karatas plan.

"So what do you have to do, then?" Asks Karata, wanting to be certain Misty was sure what she had to do.

"Find Damon and bring him back here. If I can get any of the others with Digimon partners, try, but they are not necessary. Oh yeah, what happens if I try to escape? Or if Damon fights back? How strong is he? What is he like? Is he cute? And do I knock him out to get him here? Or should he be awake? And-"

"Quite!" Yells Karata. "Wow, how can you talk so much? Anyways, yes, you got the plan right. And the answers to the questions are, and there are a lot of them, my gizumon will hunt you down and kill you, don't let him escape, digivolve if you have to, but if you don't bring him back you are in big trouble, he is pretty strong but no problem for you to take down, he can get his Digimon into burst mode, but so can you and you are stronger. He's a boy with stubbornness problems, an attitude to match yours,and he is definitely not 'cute'. You can knock him out but I would rather you don't so I can see the horror in his eyes when he sees me."

Just then a gizumon entered the room, handing Karata a camcorder. He played the tape and smiled evilly.

"Well, girl, he's at port yaman. He's the boy on the bench with a digivice like yours round his neck. He seems to be eating noodles with fried eggs on top- ew- trust me, Misty, you come back with him and things can go back to like they were before you started disobeying me."

"Really?" Misty asked, remembering those times. She slept in a soft, warm bed, ate what she wanted. She had whatever she wanted. But she didn't want to obey Karata, she hated to do as he said. But she couldn't let herself die. Her digimon survival instinct made sure she knew that if she wanted to survive, she has to obey that monster. Anyway Karata seemed to know apsolutley evreything about her and what she did. In fact, the only secret she had managed to keep from him was the most important of all. The digimon she had been fused with, Elmamon, she had 75% of the digimon's DNA. The cool thing was that because she had so much of that DNA inside her, she could hold out her digivice and say "Elmamon realise" and her little leafy partner would pop out of the digivice into the human world. She couldn't be digivolved past her first evolution, so Misty never used Elmamon for fighting, just as a friend. The best thing was Elmamon taught Misty how to use her moves to have an advantage in a fight, as Misty could digivolve herself into Elmamon's burst mode form. If Karata found out about this, he would probably force Misty to realise Elmamon then permanently delete the defenceless digimons data so there was no chance Misty could harm him.

"I'm not going to let you down." Then, hating to do it, but knowing it will gain Karatas trust, she added on "please trust me master."

Karata laughs and leans forward, ruffling Misty's hair. She flinches, but accepts that she would have to get used to contact with him.

"Now go." Said the evil man. And, after bowing her head respectfully, she shook of the gizumon and jumped out the window, almost flying, in the air for unnaturally long, then landing softly on the wooden planks of the harbour beneath her, ready to search for Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Marcus

When Misty landed on the planks, her momentum took her right through them. She fell into the water below the harbour walk. She couldn't find the hole she made but that really didn't matter. I mean, she could breath H2O, so she would be fine. Punching another hole through the boardwalk, Misty clambered up. She looked around. She hadn't been in human company for at least eight months now. Karata didn't really count as human, he was more snake. Or weasel. Misty smiled and walked in the direction of the bench Damon was supposed to be sitting on. She couldn't really remember the harbour but Karata had shown her a map which she had memorised.

When she reached the bench she sat down next to the boy she recognised from the Camcorder. Karata had lied he did seem kinda cute, but no more than that. If she was a regular person, she probably wouldn't have dated him. But she wasn't, so that didn't matter.

Damon didn't seem to notice her. He was stuffing his face with noodles with fried eggs in them. Gross. She eged a bit closer, ready to grab the guy from behind and rip the digivice from his neck at the same time so he couldn't call forward his Digimon, when she was suddenly thrown forwards and she felt a pain on her head. She lay on the ground for a moment then looked over her shoulder. An orange lizard like digimon was standing behind the bench. Marcus had stood up putting the noodles to one side.

"Augumon, why did you just deck a little kid!?" He yelled.

"Sorry, boss, but she looked kinda funny. Mmm are they fried egg noodles? Why didn't you tell me? I coulda eaten em! "

"That's exactly WHY I didn't tell you, Augumon, so you didn't eat them! Anyway, kid, who are you?" Asked Marcus, turning to Misty.

Misty leaped up and snarled at Damon "none of your buisness!" And she turned around and started to walk away, only for Damon to grab her shoulder and pull her around.

"Hey, you picking a fight, kid?" He asked.

"No."

"Then don't talk to me like that. You're just a kid with anger issues and I'm gonna have to take you back to DATS headquarters to get Thomas to erase your memory. So ha."

"Oh." Said Misty. "You really shouldn't have said that, Damon."

"Boss." Asked Augumon. "How does she know who you are?"

"I don't know Augumon." Marcus pushed Misty backwards. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Boss!" Exclaimed Augumon. "You're fist!"

Marcus and Misty both stared down at the boys fist, which was glowing with his orange DNA charge.

"How are you setting of my charge, kid?" Asked Marcus. "You're a huma- wait a sec! I know where I've seen THIS before! Are you by any chance a bio-hybrid that Karata sent to kill me?"

"Hah. Don't flatter yourself, Damon." Answered Misty. "I'm a super bio-hybrid, I'm 75% digimon, and Karata sent me to capture you, not kill you."

"Hah." Marcus snorted. "Never mind. I'm gonna squish you!" Marcus pulled out his digivice.

"Augumon double warp digivolve to- SHINE-GREYMON!"

Misty pulled out her lilac digivice, that looked just like Marcus's, with the burst panel and evreything.

"Super- bio-hybrid double warp digivolve to- Elmamon! "

"This is Elmamon, a mega level digimon. She has many attacks like leaf whip and vine tornado. Her many leaves change colour with her emotions, and her third eye can put her enemies to sleep in an instant, making her very difficult to beat." Said Marcus, reading off the data base on his phone.

Elmamon was quite small for a mega level but she had a lot of power. Four times stronger than an ordinary mega level, she had a mostly green body, with giant eagle like wings, and a unusual eye on her forehead that seemed to be changing colour. Marcus felt sleepy just looking at it. He also noticed the digimon in front of him had leaves sticking out of its arms. They looked sharp as razors and they were currently a deep shade of purple. (Anxious.)

"Alright, shine greymon it's fighting time!"

"I really don't think so Marcus Damon. Sorry about this, but it has to be done." Elmamon sighs, then says. "Hypnosis eye!"

A strange, shimmering wave emits from her third eye. The air seems to turn faintly pink and then Damon and all the people nearby fall asleep where they are standing. Shine-greymon falls out of the sky then reverts back to his basic form, Augumon. He lies on the ground, moaning, still awake.

"Sorry bout this, little guy." Whispers Elmamon. "Razor attack would hurt, hypnosis eye won't work... Oh, I know! Leaf tornado!" Elmamon summons a small tornado, lifting Augomon in the air. She keeps him in it long enough to cut off his air supply to get him unconscious, but nowhere near long enough to kill him. Then she let him fall to the ground, catching him on a air cushion so he didn't hurt himself. She really didn't want to bring them back to Karata but it insured her survival so she really had no choice.

Changing back to her human form, Misty picks up the boy and digimon, glad for her incredible strength and jumps back up to the window just as the humans on the ground start waking up, they were only under the side effects of the eye, the boys would be asleep for just under an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: new room.

When Misty landed on the windowsill,she was greeted by Karatas smiling face. She had to keep her self from screaming , it was that ugly.

"Misty! Wow, I saw you down there, using hypnosis eye, very clever and the way you stood up to Damon, impressive, I am very pleased with you, although I would have preferred if you had dragged out the battle just a little longer, made those two feel just a little more pain. Ah well, one can't be choosy now, can they?"

'That man is a sick idiot who should go rot in hell' thought Misty. Then she said to Karata "Sorry, please forgive me... Master." Wow, she would have to get used to addressing Karata this way, one slip of the tongue and she was back in chains.

"That's OK. Now, I think you deserve your reward. Although I can't be 100% sure you will not try to escape, I do trust you enough to let you have freedom in my.. Hmmm, what is this? House, lab, lair, base? What do you think, Misty?"

"Lab, Master, definitely lab." A lab where you do sick experiments on innocent little kids. Like me.

"Ok,lab it is then!" Said Karata, clapping his hands together and smiling. Misty thought that Karata should look in a mirror, then he'll see how ugly his smile is. Although that's probably why he didn't; he had cracked them all.

"Back to the point,then. You now have freedom of the whole lab. You're right Misty, that does have a nice ring to it doesn't it. Anyway, this is for you."

Karata walked over to Misty and moved his hands towards her neck. Her instinctive thought was to move away, that he was about to strangle her, so she was surprised when she felt something soft placed on her neck. She looked down to see a inky blue leather collar around her neck. It had a blood-red gem in the middle and the inside seemed to be lined with wool.

"This collar has been specially made for you, Misty. If you ever remove it, I will punish you harshly. That gem, it's a red diamond, the rarest type of diamond you can get. It is made when lava and water touch and a source of great power joins the two. I used a gizumon blast for power, and here we have it. Inside the gem is a minuscule device which allows me to see exactly where you are. It will also give you a paralysing electric shock and set off an alarm if you step one foot outside of my lab or your garden. If this ever happens without a valid reason, you will be in extreme trouble. Understand?" Explained Karata.

Misty wondered since when did she have a garden. Answer: she didn't...

"Yes Master. May I ask what you intend to do with the prisoners?" Replied Misty. If Karata said he was going to kill them he was in for trouble. He had no gizumon guards nearby, so Misty would Digivolve, take out Karata, rip the collar off and fly out the window far away from the atrocious 'lab'.

"Right! Damon and Augumon! Misty, would you mind carrying them to your old room? A worker will be waiting for you there, he'll take you to your new one. I'm afraid you'll have to decorate yourself, any furniture you want just ask, I'll have a catalog brought to you." Said Karata, then he left to go do whatever. Misty, question not properly answered, decided to digivolve into Elmamon's basic evolution. For this she whipped out her digivice from her back pocket. This part was tricky, digimon were either digivolved or in their basic evolution, they never had to digivolve to get to basic evolution. Misty, without lighting her purple DNA charge , put her hand flat on the burst mode panel.

"Misty digimerge to... Elmamon basic evolution!" Misty seemed to shimmer and then the girl turned into a digimon. This digimon had a body like a purple plant pot with a strange plant growing in it. The plant twisted in curls and waves and the leaves were currently a pretty shade of orange. (Hungry) Misty felt her digimon stomach grumbling. She was starved after the battle with Damon and poor Augumon. She really didn't want to give up these people to Karata like this, she knew they were the good guys. Hopefully they would understand she had no choice.

Misty used the move air cushion to carry the boys ahead of her on a floating cushion of air. She would have carried them, she was definitely strong enough, but she loved using her digimon moves and she couldn't exactly use them in the dungeon, Karata would freak out.

As Misty walked she thought things over. She realised she didn't really mind being a digimon. In fact, she couldn't even imagine life not being one. When she was little, before she was kidnapped by Karata, she had always dreamed of being able to do things like she could do now. She had never dreamed that she would obtain these skills by being experimented on by a freaky digimon scientist.

When Misty reached her old room, she was met by a worker of the lab. He was wearing a green shirt and track suit, as did all the workers. He looked at the digimon in front of him as it turned into a human and caught a sleeping boy and another digimon, who was also asleep, in her arms as they fell towards the ground.

Misty turned to the worker. "Hi I'm Misty, Master Karata said I should come here?"

"Yeah you're in the right place. Come on, Misty, I'll show you to your new room. It's on the dungeon floor. "

Misty gulped and looked, her eyes purple (anxious) at the worker.

"I-I'm going back to the dungeons?" She asked, biting her lip. She thought Karata had changed his mind about her and she was going to one of the rooms with beds instead of chains and hay. With big, yummy meals instead of mushed up rice.

"Oh yeah but don't worry about it. I heard you were a prisoner in the dungeons before you decided to follow Master Karatas orders. I gotta say, smart move kid, I heard he was planning to get rid of you if you refused to cooperate. Anyways, your moving into the biggest dungeon but it's been cleared of all hay and mouse poop and chains have been cut down personally by yours truly. I'm Lucas,by the way, so yeah Karata said that as soon as I get you to your room I should bring you down a catalog. Some D.I.Y's will be waiting for you, they'll 'give you further instructions.' "

Said Lucas, doing a perfect imitation of the evil Karata. Misty smiled, maybe she had found a friend in this horrid lab. Or maybe not. She would see. She remembered Karata telling her that D.I.Y's. or just Y's as she called them, were like the builders of the lab. They painted, decorated, built, designed and fixed the place.

When Misty reached the dungeon level, Lucas overtook her so he could show her where to go. He lead her right, then left, then up a small pair of steps that, unlike the moldy, crumbling rest of the dungeon area, looked relatively new. The walls were painted white and the steps pink, with a kind of arching tunnel leading a short way. A small sign hung from the top of the arch at the end, so Misty had to duck to avoid hitting her head. The sign read 'Misty's room.' In purple letters. Misty thought it was pretty cool so far. Then she entered her new room and she froze,a flood of memory's coming back to her.

"you are mine Misty, i own you. Do not disobey me or you will be punished. I created you." Hissed Karata. This was the first time Misty had disobeyed Karata.

"That's it you spoilt brat!" A year later,Misty was twelve a day ago. Karata slapped the girl, sending her flying backwards into the brick wall. He pulled her up by the hair, then fastened chains around her arms and left her like that for three days, by the end of which she was almost dead.

"Hello? Hello? Earth to Misty? Hello? Anyone in there?" Misty snapped out of the flashbacks to see Lucas was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just remembering some stuff... From before..." Mumbled Misty, staring around her at the dungeon. "So I'm gonna stay in here now.?"

"Yes." Said a Y Misty hadn't noticed. She looked over at him and noticed there were three Y's, dressed in yellow jumpsuits with paint splatters over them. "You have the freedom to decorate this room as you wish. Ask for anything you need, paint, bookshelves, chairs, books and of course a bed. Look through this catalog for anything you want." Continued another Y, a guy with clean cut hair and a moustache. The third Y tossed Misty a Catalog, which Misty had no trouble catching. The third Y added on " we will literally be outside your room if you need anything at all. We'll leave now."

"Hang on a mo." Said Misty, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Master Karata never did tell me what to do with Damon and his partner."

"Oh yes, did we forget to tell you? Bars will be installed to split off a quarter of the room. The prisoners shall stay in there. You may decorate and add furniture for them as you wish." And with that Misty truly was alone. She decided not to think about what the Y had just said, so decided to get some tea.

I do love how Karata can be so twisted and evil, but do you know what I love more?'reviews! So leave one, please!


End file.
